1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of traffic safety and night time warning lighting for highway hazard areas. More particularly, the invention comprises a traffic pylon with a light source mounted in its base such that the light shining up through the pylon illuminates it from within, making it more visible to the motorist.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Highway safety markings around construction sites are of the utmost importance to both the driver and the worker, and safety pylons have become a common method of channeling traffic away from hazards or into desired travel lanes. At night, however, these pylons become hard to see in unlighted areas, arid their illumination is highly desirable. A number of improvements in lighting traffic pylons have been made, including;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,824, issued to Barry T. Wright on Nov. 26, 1996, relates to a traffic cone mounted warning light, in which one or more light emitting heads and a comparable number of power source packs are mounted at the apex of a traffic cone. Due to their light weight construction, traffic cones are prone to being knocked over due to winds or by being grazed by passing traffic, and unlike the present invention, Wright places additional weight at the apex of the cone, making the cone more susceptible to knock over. Additionally, unlike the present invention, Wright""s illumination is directional, requiring more exact placement of the cone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,924, issued to Dmytro Dydzyk on Mar. 15, 1994, relates to a flashing warning light for a traffic control device in which a conically shaped, battery powered beacon fits over the apex of a traffic cone or to a trestle type barrier. Illumination is in a 360xc2x0 arc, but again, in a traffic cone application, the light adds weight to the top of the cone, increasing the likelihood of toppling the cone, unlike the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,595, issued to George L. Totten, et. al. on May 28, 1996, relates to an illuminated hazard warning device. Totten presents a totally self-contained hazard warning light and pylon, providing a 360xc2x0 arc of illumination, but unlike the present invention, Totten requires the expense of procuring and maintaining a full system, not just the lighting beacon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,302, issued to Noel S. Kinard on Apr. 19, 1988, relates to a road construction barrier/marker. Generally conical in shape, Kinard is rounded and weighted at its base, allowing for self righting in the event of knock over. A battery is located in the base of the unit, with a light at the apex providing a 360xc2x0 arc of illumination. Unlike the present invention, Kinard requires the expense of procuring and maintaining a full system, not just the lighting beacon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,624, issued to Charles Shoemaker, Jr., on May 12, 1964 relates to a collapsible signal device intended primarily for use as a compact emergency warning device for motorists in an automotive breakdown situation. Shoemaker presents a rigid base plate with a cloth cone supported by a conical compression spring which is naturally disposed to an extended position. The cone can be collapsed by compressing the spring. A reflector mounted at the apex of the cone provides added visibility and a battery powered light unit mounted in the base illuminates the cone from within. Unlike the present invention, however, Shoemaker is not of sufficient durability to be used as a highway warning marker for an extended period.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
Highway safety markings around construction sites are of the utmost importance to both the driver and the worker, and traffic pylons have become a common method of channeling traffic away from hazards or into desired travel lanes. At night, however, these pylons become hard to see in unlighted areas, and their illumination is highly desirable. One method of providing illumination that is commonly used in highway barriers is a battery powered light mounted to the top of a pylon or trestle type barrier. However the additional weight of a light unit mounted at the top of a relatively light weight traffic pylon makes the pylon, which is already subject to tipping by wind or impact by vehicles, more top heavy and more easily subject to tip over. The present invention overcomes this obstacle by placing the light unit in the base of the pylon, providing additional stability and illuminating it from within.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a traffic pylon which is economical.
It is another object of the invention to provide a traffic pylon which is highly visible by day.
It is a further object of the invention to a traffic pylon which is illuminated for added visibility by night.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a traffic pylon which is more stable and less prone to tip over.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an illuminated traffic pylon which is easy to maintain.
It is again an object of the invention to provide an illuminated traffic pylon which is durable.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an illuminated traffic pylon which is light weight.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an illuminated traffic pylon in which the source of illumination can be automatically activated.
Another object of the invention is to provide an illuminated traffic pylon in which the source of illumination may be set in a flashing mode.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an illuminated traffic pylon in which the source of illumination is protected from the elements.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.